1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof structure of standing seam type construction and the spacer blocks as used therewith for supporting the roof panels upon the building roof elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known type roof constructions employ spaced spacer blocks under the plurality of adjacent roof panels for supporting same from the building roof elements. While presently known spacer blocks function fairly well, there is still room for improvement thereon. Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
Lautensleger et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,423--Oct. 11, 1983 PA1 Wilson et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,543--Aug. 31, 1982 PA1 Kim--U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,304--Oct. 20, 1981 PA1 Heckelsberg--U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,282--July 22, 1980 PA1 Manias--U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,583--Oct. 28, 1969 PA1 Waring et al.--U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,070--June 2, 1964
The Waring et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,070 teaches building and roof construction wherein roof panels are interconnected with supporting structure being employed therewith for providing proper backing therefor.
The Manias U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,583 discloses metal wall structure employing insulation as a backing therefor together with spacer strips for supporting the wall panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,282 to Heckelsberg shows roof construction employing multiple roof panels having a connected standing seam connection together with roof attachment clips therefor. FIGS. 16-19 show spacer blocks 123 for supporting the roof panels upon the roof purlins. The attachment clips 27' are provided with prongs 126 which engage with the ends of the spacer blocks 123 to hold them in position. However, this holding structure is quite different from that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,304 to Kim, 4,346,543 to Wilson et al., and 4,408,423 to Lautensleger et al. all show roof panel mounting structure for buildings together with the structural components for affixing and supporting same thereon. However, none of them teach the many important features of the present invention.